dragonsvshumansthegreatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquios
Aquios is a training island for all fire-type dragons. The requirements to train on the island are strict and only the strongest are permitted to train. Fire-types are the only ones usually let in with few acceptions because of lack of skill in different breeds and in-tolerance to high temperatures. The island has a giant super-volcano surrounded by plains and forestation. The climate on the island is very hot, being a total minimal of 80 degrees in the surrounding forests and fields. The temperatures are much hotter the closer you get to the volcano. As such, the island is unable to be inhabited by humans. There are 4 springs around the island with cool drinking water. Any other springs are hot. Wildlife lives in the forests, feeding off the cool springs to survive. The dragons living on Aquios eat either the wildlife or fish from the ocean around them. Main fire-types acknowledged are: Magma, Spitfire, Ember, Red, Gold, and Hellfire Buildings Homes and other assorted 'buildings' have been carved into the volcano by dragons. In the upper right is a very large cave. It is the main headquarters of the island where dragons come to do business with the leaders and recruits come to sign up. In the back of the main chamber is a room where the leaders of the island gather. The main leader is Woltar, a Gold dragon. The 2nd in command is Crowe, a Spitfire dragon. The head of the training department is Kaji, a Magma dragon. Below the main cave is a series of platforms. These are where dragons from the island or even elsewhere around the world are granted permission to set up shop. Dragons trade goods with each other to get what they need or want. In the middle is a large cluster of many caves. These are the main living quarters of those who inhabit the island. The caves are built on a series of levels and in different sizes where sometimes families share a cave. Each cave has a small platform in front for a satisfying view of the island and ocean. The left center side has a large platform with 2 caves on either side of it. A hot spring is perched in the middle of this platform, waterfalling into a cool spring far below at the base fo the volcano. The two caves are for relaxation type treatment. The left cave is a medical center while the right is more of a spa / snack bar. The hot spring in the center makes a nice touch for anyone wanting to relax. At the base of the mountain is another very large cave. This is connected to the inside of the volcano and is where the dragons go to train. There are a series of tunnels and other rooms that may be accessed from going into this cave that serve different purposes in training. Near the base cave is a large arena. It is a pit that is dug into the earth and made of stone aside from the metal saftey guards around the top. This is a place where dragons training on the island can gather to battle. Anual events are held for dragons to compete against each other for a champion title and sometimes even the higher-ups join. The arena is also open for recreational use between dragons that just feel like using it when they please to compete for fun. Inside the Volcano The inside of the volcano can be reached from the main opening at the top or through the tunnel cave a tthe base of the volcano. The inner volcano has many different rooms and ledges that can be followed along. The main training takes place inside under very hot temperatures. Trainees are forced to get close to the molten Magma deep in the volcano's chambers and train there. The training techniques and heat train dragons to be more tolerant to heat and also strengthen their fire as well as increasing its temperature. The best trainees are able to go as far as to swim inside the magma chamber without harm and train inside with others that have the same potential. Basics Dragons looking to join the training academy must first visit the main headquarters. Dragons must wait in a line with the other possible recruits. A clerk at the desk records information such as breed, age, name, and type down on a tablet for try-outs. The dragons are then placed in front of a higher-up and examined. They are accepted or rejected into training based on skill, heat tolerance, and attitude. If they are accepted, they are put into classes to train in the volcano. Trained soldiers are given sets of armor to wear. The armor is the same for every soldier, only varying for the higher-ups. The traditional soldier armor is as shown: The armor is strong and able to withstand very high temperatures. If a dragon leaves the ranks / the island to join another cause they are required to leave their armor behind. If a dragon retires however on good loyalty and still lives on the island, they may keep their armor. This is to prevent their technology from falling into the "wrong hands". Aquios's purpose is one of a guardian sort. As dragons from around the world are allowed to visit the island for trading and business, they are also allowed to request help from the troops. The leaders look over the requests and decide whether or not to help based off the reason, who they're helping, and how their soldier-stocks are doing. When helping others off-island they are sent and led under a higher-up to prevent the miss-use of the forces.